


A new resident

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Kurdy has a surprisingly soft heart





	

It was a cold, rainy autumn day and all Jeremiah wanted was to go back to the Mountain as quick as possible. So he felt slightly annoyed when Kurdy suddenly stopped the jeep and jumped out without any word of explanation.

He trudged through bush wood and colorful leaves until he finally stopped under a big oak tree. Frowning Jeremiah watched him kneeling down, then he pushed the leaves apart and grabbed for a small, gray bundle. A wide smile on his face he came back to the jeep.

Jeremiah stared at the bludge of his jacket.  
"What's that," he asked.

Kurdy opened his zip and a skinny, gray-striped cat stared at Jeremiah with wide open eyes. Reassuring Kurdy stroke over her head.

"Shhshh," he murmured.  
"It's okay, sweety. You are safe now. I will take you home, give you some milk. You really need to gain some weight.“

Jeremiah groaned inwardly, this was so Kurdy, the big guy had a much too soft heart. It was almost a wonder that he had been able to survive in this world for so long.  
"Marcus will be thrilled to welcome this new resident in the Mountain."

Kurdy grinned unfazed.  
"Oh, the kitty won't stay for long. Next week I will go to the school with Smith, we want to help to repair the roof. Sister Hannah won't mind to give it a home and the children will love it."

Jeremiah just rolled his eyes and the cat meowed softly.  



End file.
